Una Blanca Navidad
by MasasinMaze
Summary: La Navidad es una festividad para pasarla con aquellas personas que aprecias y quieres, pero para esa joven pareja de héroes solo estar juntos es suficiente para ser felices. Por ello esta Navidad sin duda será de las mejores pues tendrían la oportunidad de pasarla juntos con el resto de sus seres queridos, sin duda para Izuku y Momo seria una Blanca Navidad.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA que es parte del combo navideño de este 2018. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir un fic Izumo con temática navideña, así que por mi parte aquí les traigo porción Izumo. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **One Shot: Una Blanca Navidad**_

Una hermosa mañana en la cual las nubes cubrían el cielo y las calles eran cubiertas por cantidades considerables de nieve. Los transeúntes están bien abrigados y alguno ocasionalmente lleva un gorro navideño correspondiente al día, pues no era otro que la víspera de navidad.

El clima frío como se puede esperar de esa temporada pero aun así las parejas salían a la calle a pasear y varios grupos de personas se reunían para corear en la entrada de las casas para difundir el espíritu navideño tan alegre y positivo que podía resultar hasta irritante, pero ese no es el punto.

Nos ubicamos en la cima de un lujoso edificio donde un apartamento ocupa dos pisos, ese lugar es el hogar de una joven pareja de héroes conformada por la exitosa empresaria y heroína profesional Creati, Yaoyorozu Momo junto con su novio que es el héroe número uno y símbolo de la paz Deku, Midoriya Izuku.

Es una hermosa mañana de 24 de diciembre para la joven pareja, eran las 7 de la mañana e Izuku se levantaba de su cama algo somnoliento, pues horas antes se levantó temprano como siempre a hacer su rutina de ejercicios pero el cansancio de unas entrevistas navideñas que tuvo el día anterior terminaron por agotarlo lo suficiente para que volviera a conciliar el sueño.

Se frotó un ojo mientras bostezaba y se percató de que su novia no se encontraba acostada en la cama, por lo cual supuso que había bajado. Se fue al baño a enjuagarse la cara con agua para despertarse y luego se colocó un pantalón deportivo negro y una camisa verde oscuro manga larga para luego bajar por las escaleras al primer piso.

Todo el lugar estaba hermosamente bien decorado acorde con la festividad. Había luces navideñas por el techo y por el barandal de las escaleras, había ligeros adornos de muñecos de nieve y renos en las esquinas de la sala de estar, en los sofás había algunos cojines de temática navideña y por supuesto cerca del ventanal de pared estaba el gran árbol de navidad que se veía muy lindo con algunas matryoshkas creadas por Momo guindando de algunas de sus ramas.

Al llegar al primer piso Izuku pudo ver como Momo estaba en la cocina con un delantal blanco puesto sobre una camisa rosa sencilla y su mini short deportivo rojo que la mayoría del tiempo utiliza como pijama para dormir. Ella parecía preparar algo pero desde la perspectiva de Izuku no podía observar el qué, de cualquier manera se acercó con buen ánimo.

 **-Buenos días, Momo-chan-** , le saludó Izuku con una alegre sonrisa de los buenos días a Momo, provocando que esta levante la vista de lo que hacía para observar a su novio con calidez y felicidad.

 **-Buenos días Izuku-kun, ¿dormiste bien?-** , le preguntó Momo al peliverde con amabilidad viendo como él se sienta pesadamente en el sofá junto al Sr-Hugs que llevaba un gorro navideño. Claro que ella comprendía que estuviera cansado, ayer tuvo que pasar todo el día atendiendo a los medios de comunicación porque al parecer necesitaban oír las palabras del nuevo símbolo de la paz.

 **-Si-** , respondió Izuku asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza para luego fijarse en una mancha café en la mejilla derecha de su novia. **-¿Qué estás haciendo, Momo-chan?, ¿necesitas ayuda?-** , le preguntó el peliverde con intriga y de forma servicial mientras se levantaba del sofá con la intención de acercarse a la cocina.

 **-¡N-No!, m-muchas gracias Izuku-kun pero esto debo hacerlo sola-** , respondió Momo con un poco de nervios moviendo las manos al frente suyo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que la hizo ver sospechosa pero Izuku ignoró eso.

 **-De cuerdo-** , aceptó con simpleza más que nada por el hecho de seguir algo adormilado, luego se sentó nuevamente en el sofá con la mirada puesta en Momo. **-Estoy emocionado por la fiesta de navidad de esta noche-** , agregó Izuku con una notable emoción, ya que esa noche varios de sus amigos por fin se reunirían para festejar la navidad, pues luego de graduarse habían tomado caminos separados y coincidir era muy difícil.

Momo desvió la mirada hacia un lado mientras jugaba con sus dedos detrás de su espalda. **-S-Si, yo también lo estoy-** , dijo Momo sonriendo de forma algo sospechosa que hacía notar que ocultaba algo.

 **-Es una pena que no puedan venir mi mama ni Toshinori-san, pero al menos vienen nuestros amigos-** , dijo el peliverde con una gran sonrisa positiva dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo para observar el techo del lugar.

 **-H-Hablando de la fiesta, Izuku-kun-** , dijo Momo con algo de nervios captando la atención de Izuku que se giró a verle. **-¿No crees que deberíamos posponerla hasta año nuevo?-** , preguntó la pelinegra algo incomoda y sin mirar a los ojos al chico.

 **-¿Por qué, Momo-chan?-** , preguntó Izuku genuinamente intrigado por la petición de Momo.

Esta sonrió de forma temblorosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos. **-P-Pues quisiera que esta que es nuestra primera navidad desde que vivimos juntos, estemos solos tu y yo-** , respondió ella con las mejillas sonrojadas avergonzándose un poco, cosa que se le contagió un poco a Izuku.

 **-¿E-Estas segura?, parecías muy emocionada cuando tus padres dijeron que también vendrían-** , preguntó Izuku algo nervioso y sonrojado sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza ante lo tierna que podía llegar a ser su novia.

 **-Lo sé, pero…-** , decía Momo mientras que desviaba ligeramente la mirada al suelo, cosa que hizo que Izuku le mirara más preocupado.

 **-¿Sucedió algo, cierto?-** , preguntó el chico poniéndose de pie con la preocupada y atenta mirada puesta en Momo.

 **-¡N-No no no!-** , negó ella rápidamente sacudiendo sus manos al frente de si para tranquilizar a su novio. **-E-Es solo que… su vuelo se va a retrasar unas horas y llegaran mañana-** , agregó ella rascándose una mejilla con una sonrisa mientras que sale de la cocina con el delantal puesto para acercarse a su novio.

 **-Entonces eso sucede-** , dijo Izuku agachando un poco la cabeza con una sutil sonrisa realmente aliviado de que no haya pasado nada grave.

Ella baja la cabeza apenada y junta sus manos al frente. **-Lamento ser tan egoísta Izuku-kun, sé lo mucho que esperabas esta fiesta-** , se disculpaba pensando que él estaba decepcionado y triste.

Izuku le toma de una mano para jalarla así mismo haciendo que ella se sentara sobre su regazo para sorpresa de esta que le miró sorprendida. Izuku le sonríe con calidez y amabilidad mientras que con una mano acariciaba gentilmente su mejilla derecha pasando su pulgar por la mancha café que pudo limpiar de su suave piel.

 **-Eso no tiene importancia Momo-chan, si no es hoy será para año nuevo, no tengo problemas con esperar un poco más-** , le dijo Izuku a Momo con un tono gentil para luego darle un cariñoso beso en la frente, cosa que la sonrojó un poco.

 **-G-Gracias por comprender-** , agradeció Momo hundiendo su cara en el cuello del peliverde para ocultar su rostro sonrojado y esa boba sonrisa que se había formado al nuevamente verse acobijada en el cariño y comprensión de su novio.

La joven pareja se quedó así unos minutos en un cómodo y cariñoso momento entre ambos hasta que Izuku vio la hora en su teléfono.

 **-Bueno, voy a salir a buscar el pastel navideño que reservé para hoy-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a Momo que se vio sorprendida al escucharle.

 **-¿¡P-Pastel navideño!?-** , preguntó Momo impactada y poniéndose de pie muy sorprendida ante lo dicho por su pareja.

 **-Sí, te dije que me encargaría de tener un pastel para la fiesta, pero sería un desperdicio no disfrutarlo nosotros-** , respondió el peliverde con tranquilidad mientras se ponía de pie para luego tomar su teléfono y plantarse frente a la pelinegra.

 **-No me acordaba-** , susurró Momo para sí misma frustrada y apretando ligeramente los dientes.

 **-Bueno, vuelvo en unas horas-** , dijo Izuku con una gentil sonrisa para darle un corto beso en los labios a su novia y luego dirigirse a la salida donde tomó su abrigo negro y después salir del lugar dejando sola a Momo, la cual se quedó unos cuantos momentos en silencio.

 **-¡Ayuda ayuda ayuda ayuda!-** , comenzó a exclamar Momo alarmada y sudando del pánico corriendo a la cocina donde había un desorden.

Había harina algo desbordada, cascaras de huevo en el lavaplatos, cartón de leche tirado en el suelo, un batidor con una sustancia blanca y viscosa de color blanco y en un envase había una mezcla de chocolate que era el causante de la mancha que antes tenía Momo en su mejilla.

Momo al llegar a la desastrosa cocina, tomó su teléfono rápidamente para comenzar a correr hacia uno de los sofás de la sala para lanzarse encima y desbloquear su teléfono a toda velocidad para ir directamente a una video llamada grupal con sus amigas.

Se la pasó esperando unos cuantos segundos hasta que en pantalla se dividió en seis recuadros donde estaban las imágenes de sus cinco amigas y el recuadro restante estaba en negro.

 **-¡Chicas, necesito su ayuda! -** , les dijo Momo a sus amigas con nervios muy evidentes.

 _ **Uraraka:**_ _ **[¿Qué sucede Momo-chan?]**_ , preguntó la castaña mirando con intriga a su amiga que parecía preocupada por algo.

 **-E-Esto es muy grave, ¡lo arruiné todo!-** , exclamó tartamudeando un poco y sin sonar muy coherente.

 _ **Kyouka:**_ _ **[Cálmate y respira, ahora por favor explícate]**_ , dijo con serenidad ya acostumbrada a estos arrebatos de Momo, los cuales curiosamente habían comenzado desde que empezó a salir con Izuku.

Momo hizo caso a su amiga y respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y luego de unos segundos se calmó.

 **-Saben que hoy toca la fiesta navideña, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó con calma y varias asintieron.

 _ **Mina:**_ _ **[¡Claro!, justamente ahora Ejiriro-kun y yo estamos comprando la ropa que llevaremos]**_ , dijo la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa para luego desviar un poco la cámara de su teléfono para que se mostrara la imagen de Kirishima detrás de ella mientras cargaba una cantidad indecente de bolsas de ropa, cosa que al parecer no molestaba en nada al pelirrojo.

 _ **Tsuyu:**_ _ **[¿Qué sucede con la fiesta, Momo-chan?]**_ , preguntó la peliverde con calma a la pelinegra.

Momo suspiró cansada llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz. **-Todo iba bien y convencí a Izuku-kun para que pensara que la fiesta se cancelaria, pero al parecer tenía reservado un pastel navideño para la fiesta-** , dijo y frunció el ceño frustrada por ese desenlace que no esperaba.

 _ **Toru:**_ _ **[¡Yuupiiii, comeremos pastel!]**_ , exclamó con alegría y emoción.

Momo le miró con severidad. **-Nada de "Yupi", el problema es que mi regalo para él era un pastel de chocolate hecho a mano-** , dijo para luego suspirar derrotada y algo decaída, pues se había levantado temprano para comenzar a prepararlo.

 _ **Uraraka:**_ _ **[¿oh, en serio?, eso es muy dulce por tu parte Momo-chan]**_ , dijo la castaña alegre elogiando a su amiga.

 _ **Kyouka:**_ _ **[Cierto, está muy bien pensado]**_ , secundó Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Pero ahora que va a buscar el pastel el mío ya no tiene sentido-** , dijo Momo agachando la cabeza triste con un aura deprimente envolviéndole.

 _ **Mama:**_ _ **[Vamos a ver Momo, estas exagerando mucho las cosas]**_ , dijo la madre de Momo apareciendo su imagen en el recuadro faltante.

 **-¿¡Mama!?, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-** , preguntó Momo sorprendida de ver a su madre en la video llamada.

 _ **Mina:**_ _ **[Yo la agregué, cuando estas así de inestable la más indicada para ayudarte es tu mama]**_ , respondió la pelirosa con sencillez y las demás chicas le dieron la razón.

 _ **Tsuyu:**_ _ **[Eso es muy cierto]**_ , dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

 _ **Toru:**_ _ **[x2]**_ , secundó la chica invisible mostrando dos dedos frente a la pantalla.

 _ **Mama:**_ _ **[Tu regalo para Midoriya-kun era ese pastel casero, ¿cierto?]**_ , dijo su madre con serenidad y una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Sí, y ahora no tiene sentido que lo haga-** , respondió Momo algo triste al volver a recordar ese hecho.

 _ **Mama:**_ _ **[Solo prepáraselo y dáselo a él, Midoriya-kun lo apreciará muchísimo al saber que lo hiciste tú, estoy segura]**_ , aconsejó la Yaoyorozu mayor con sabiduría y seguridad, pues sabía que el chico peliverde estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hija y cualquier cosa de parte de ella le haría inmensamente feliz.

 **-P-Pero no estoy segura, me está costando más de lo que esperé-** , decía Momo algo nerviosa y mirando de reojo el estado en el que había dejado la cocina.

 _ **Mama:**_ _ **[Te preocupas mucho, además tienes otro regalo para él, ¿cierto?]**_ , preguntó su madre con sencillez y cerrando los ojos recordando el bonito detalle que tenía preparado su hija para Izuku.

 **-P-Pues sí, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente-** , dijo la joven heroína no muy segura.

 _ **Uraraka:**_ _ **[Tonterías Momo-chan, Deku-kun se pondrá muy alegre por tus dos sorpresas, cuando veas su cara de asombro verás que todo valió la pena]**_ , le animó la castaña con optimismo y entusiasmo que logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Momo.

 _ **Kyouka:**_ _ **[Con eso dicho será mejor que soluciones bien lo que vas a hacer, pues estaremos todos allí a las 8:00 pm, tendrás que asegurarte de que él no esté en casa]**_ , decía Kyouka con tranquilidad.

 _ **Mina:**_ _ **[¡Llévalo a una cita por el centro comercial!, aquí hay un inmenso árbol de navidad en el cual se reúnen las parejas]**_ , recomendaba la pelirosa con un pulgar en alto.

 **-Supongo que está bien, recuerden que las llaves están debajo del tapete de la entrada-** , les dijo Momo con una pequeña sonrisa ya más animada que antes.

 _ **Mama:**_ _ **[Nos vemos en la noche, mi niña]**_ , se despedía su madre con cariño para luego salir de la video llamada.

 **-Gracias a todas por su ayuda-** , Momo les agradeció a todas, pues más de una vez le habían apoyado cuando tenía alguna crisis similar a esta.

 _ **Toru:**_ _ **[Cuando quieras Momo-chan, como agradecimiento aceptaré de ese pastel navideño que lleve Midoriya-chan]**_ , contestó ella con emoción.

 _ **Uraraka:**_ _ **[x2]**_ , agregó la castaña también deseando comer pastel.

Momo sonrió divertida y asintió con la cabeza. **-Nos vemos-** , se despidió para luego dar por finalizada la video llamada.

Luego de eso la pelinegra se quedó en silencio mirando la cocina para luego darse unas palmadas en las mejillas y llenarse de determinación. **-Concéntrate Momo, tienes que hacer bien este pastel para Izuku-kun, puedes hacerlo ya que después de todo eres una Yaoyorozu-** , se animó a sí misma formando una sonrisa para luego dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina.

* * *

 _ ***Tiempo Después***_

Ya pasadas más de dos horas ya eran casi las 10 am e Izuku ya estaba entrando a su hogar con una caja de color verde adornada por un listón rojo en la tapa.

 **-Momo-chan, ya llegué-** , avisó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa de buen humor adentrándose en dirección a la cocina, pero antes se topa con una imagen que lo hace congelarse en su lugar.

Era Momo que llevaba una camisa de seda blanca de manga larga y cuello largo con bordes angulares, una larga falda de color rojo con bordes afelpados de color blanco de estilo navideño la cual acentuaba su perfecta cintura, también lleva unas medias negras que se pierden por debajo de la falda y unas botas de cuero hasta las pantorrillas, para finalizar lleva una larga bufanda de color verde que lleva sostenida por sus antebrazos.

 **-Bienvenido, Izuku-kun-** , saludó Momo con una pequeña y suave sonrisa acompañada de un leve rubor que causó que los colores se le subieran a la cara a Izuku que estaba más que gratamente sorprendido.

 **-G-Guao, e-estas muy hermosa Momo-chan-** , elogiaba Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa y la verdad quedándose corto, pues no encontraba las palabras necesarias para describir la belleza que emanaba de su novia que sin duda sobrepasaba cualquier escala actual.

Momo se sonrojó un poco más al oír el halago del peliverde, pero aun así se mantuvo sonriendo gentilmente estando internamente feliz de que le pareciera linda a su novio.

 **-¿A dónde vas?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la pelinegra entrando en cuenta de que estaba arreglada a pesar de que ambos tenían planeado pasar todo el día en casa.

 **-Tú y yo vamos al centro comercial, quiero que tengamos una cita-** , respondió Momo con dulzura acercándose a Izuku para tocarle la punta de la nariz de forma algo juguetona.

 **-¿Pero estás segura?, ¿no prefieres mejor quedarte aquí?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Momo con curiosidad.

 **-N-No, es mejor que vayamos a afuera** -, respondió Momo disimulando los nervios y jugando un poco con sus dedos sabiendo que tenía que sacar a Izuku de casa para que los invitados entraran en secreto.

 **-Está bien, pero primero voy a guardar este pastel en la nevera y me voy a cambiar-** , respondió Izuku alegre con la idea de salir con Momo y dispuesto a dirigirse a la cocina, pero es detenido por Momo que se planta frente a él.

 **-Y-Yo la llevo, tu ve a cambiarte-** , dijo Momo con una sonrisa nerviosa para tomar la caja del pastel entre sus manos y luego ir a la cocina a ponerla en el refrigerador debajo del pastel que ella ya había preparado, el cual estaba dentro de una caja negra con listón blanco.

No podía permitir que Izuku fuera al refrigerador y encontrara su pastel que era una sorpresa para la noche.

De cualquier manera en menos de 10 minutos ya Izuku estaba bajando por las escaleras con una camisa blanca y encima camisa a cuadros roja y verde de estilo navideño, también llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unas botas de cuero negro y llevaba su abrigo negro de cola hasta las rodillas abierto por en medio. Por ultimo lleva puesto unos guantes de color verde oscuro, una bufanda negra y en su brazo derecho sostiene los guantes blancos de Momo y su abrigo de color beige.

Momo le esperó en la salida con una pequeña sonrisa viendo lo atento que era su novio para traerle las prendas contra el frió. Ella se puso sus guantes blancos y con ayuda de Izuku se puso su abrigo para ahora ponerse su bufanda verde alrededor del cuello.

 **-¿Nos vamos?** -, le preguntó Momo al peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa al ya estar lista para salir.

 **-Claro-** , respondió Izuku con la misma alegría que su novia para luego tomarla de la mano y ambos salir de su hogar.

* * *

 _ ***En el Centro Comercial***_

La joven pareja había estado caminando por el centro comercial tomados de la mano y viendo brevemente algunas tiendas que llamaron su atención. Se tomaron un descanso para tomar café y siguieron en su cita conversando animadamente y una que otra vez interactuaron con unos fans que les habían pedido una foto o autógrafos.

Ahora ambos andaban tomados de la mano con unas sonrisas grabadas en sus rostros mientras se acercaban al árbol de navidad gigante que se encontraba en la plaza central del centro comercial. Ya estaba anocheciendo y la luz de las estrellas comenzaba a ser visible y en conjunto con la ambientación navideña daba una espectacular vista.

 **-Sabes Momo-chan, voy a llamar a todos para avisarles que la fiesta se canceló-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa viendo a Momo en lo que llevaba una mano a su bolsillo para buscar su teléfono.

 **-Y-Yo ya les avisé Izuku-kun, por lo cual no te preocupes-** , le interrumpió Momo con una sonrisa nerviosa para detenerle, causando que Izuku deje de buscar y se centre en ella más atentamente.

 **-Pareces agitada Momo-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?-** , le preguntó el peliverde genuinamente preocupado por su novia al verle algo extraña ese día. Luego el joven héroe juntó su frente con la de Momo de improviso tomándola a ella por sorpresa y haciendo que se sonrojara y aguantara los nervios con cierta dificultad.

Luego de unos segundos Izuku se aleja nuevamente para mirarle. **-No parece que tengas fiebre, ¿algo te pasa?-** , le preguntó Izuku sosteniendo sus dos manos con gentileza y cariño, provocando que Momo sintiera una flecha clavarse en su corazón al ver la preocupación reflejada en los orbes verdes de su pareja, se sentía suertuda de que él fuera así de atento.

 **-S-Solo creo que es el frío que colora mis mejillas, eso es todo-** , respondió ella negando levemente con la cabeza y tratando de disimular el sonrojo.

 **-Supongo que tienes razón-** , dijo Izuku no muy convencido y soltando una mano para luego tanto él como Momo fijarse en la hermosa estrella que estaba ubicada sobre el gigante árbol navideño.

El ambiente era casi mágico, la luz de los adornos navideños en conjunto con los copos de nieve que comenzaban a descender le daban una ambientación maravillosa al entorno de la plaza.

Momo se giró a ver como Izuku sonreía con asombro viendo el árbol mientras que las luces se reflejaban en el verde de sus ojos, la pelinegra simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida de verlo de esa forma.

 **-Oye Izuku-kun-** , le llamó ella y el peliverde se giró a verle. **-¿Eres feliz?-** , le preguntó Momo con una leve sonrisa tranquila, causando intriga en el chico.

 **-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Momo-chan?-** , preguntó Izuku intrigado, cosa que al parecer entristeció a Momo que bajó la cabeza levemente.

 **-Tienes razón, fue una pregunta muy tonta-** , dijo Momo con una sonrisa algo decaída, pero de improvisto siente las manos de Izuku rodearle su cintura para acercarla a él.

 **-C-Claro que soy feliz-** , respondió Izuku con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y algo nervioso captando la total atención de su novia. **-Cumplo mi sueño de ser un gran héroe como lo fue Toshinori-san y te tengo a ti a mi lado, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin estar a junto a ti-** , decía él sonriendo con calidez y dejándose cautivar por los hermosos ojos negros de Momo que brillaban con un destello mágico.

 **-Izuku-kun-** , decía Momo viéndose sorprendida y profundamente conmovida por las palabras de su novio y alma gemela que le miraba con tal intensidad que su corazón ya se aceleraba a velocidades insospechadas y sus mejillas lentamente se teñían de carmín.

Izuku se acercó un poco más juntando sus frentes mirándole con profundo amor. **-Por eso no tienes que volver a preguntar algo como eso Momo-chan, si estas tu a mi lado siempre voy a ser feliz-** , dijo él con absoluta honestidad en sus palabras que calaban fuerte en la pelinegra que se sentía dichosa de en esos momentos.

Los suaves y hermosos labios de Momo se curvaron en una sonrisa ante las palabras de su amado y ambos se abrazaron con un profundo amor y anhelo que ambos se profesaban mutuamente. Luego de unos segundos se apartaron un poco y Momo miró por encima de sí.

 **-Mira, muérdago-** , dijo Momo con alegría haciendo que Izuku mirara como encima de ambos guindaba muérdago del cable de las luces navideñas que adornaban la plaza en ese momento.

 **-¿N-No es muy conveniente?-** , preguntó Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa y un poco sonrojado ante tal coincidencia.

 **-Reglas son reglas-** , respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa victoriosa y satisfecha para luego cerrar los ojos y acercarse a Izuku, el cual gustosamente hizo lo mismo para luego ambos juntar sus labios en un amoroso y puro beso lleno de amor.

Los copos de nieve caían alrededor de ambos pero estos lo ignoraban completamente, lo primordial era que ambos disfrutaran de las sensaciones que sentían a través de la unión de sus labios. La textura, la calidez, la magia del momento y el cariño que se transmitían eran cosas que los mantenían en aquel trance hasta que el aire comenzó a faltar y de mala gana tuvieron que resignarse a terminar aquella unión.

Al separarse ambos se veían a los ojos mutuamente perdiéndose en los orbes del otro mientras que tenues sonrisas llenas de cariño reflejaban la innegable felicidad que sentían desde lo más profundo de sus corazones.

 **-¿No crees que ya deberíamos volver a casa?-** , preguntó Izuku sin despegar la vista de su amada alma gemela que sin duda era la única con la que quería experimentar ese mágico momento que acababan de compartir.

Al escuchar a Izuku, Momo entró en cuenta de la hora y rápidamente tomó de la mano al peliverde. **-Cierto, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya casi es hora-** , dijo ella caminando un poco rápido jalando a Izuku que le seguía sin entenderle.

 **-¿Hora de qué Momo-chan?-** , preguntó Izuku con curiosidad e intrigado por lo que decía su novia.

Momo sin dejar de caminar se giró a verle con una hermosa sonrisa. **-Ya lo verás-** , respondió dejando cautivado al peliverde que sin más confió ciegamente en lo que tenía planeado su amada.

* * *

 _ ***En casa***_

Ya ambos se encontraban frente a la puerta que daba entrada a su apartamento, e Izuku estaba por introducir la llave para abrir la puerta.

 **-Espera un momento, Izuku-kun** -, dijo Momo con calma sujetando la mano de Izuku captando su atención.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Momo-chan?-** , preguntó Izuku intrigado viendo a la pelinegra, la cual sonrió con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-Te amo-** , declaró ella con seguridad y con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos, lo cual causó que Izuku tragara saliva nervioso y que se sonrojara notablemente.

 **-Y-Yo también-** , respondió Izuku con una sonrisa y sintiendo su ritmo cardíaco aumentar, había sido tomado con la guardia baja. **-¿Por qué dices eso tan de repente?-** , preguntó él luego de calmarse un poco.

 **-Nada en particular, solo quería decirlo-** , respondió Momo con una linda sonrisa que caló fuerte en Izuku, el cual no aguantó más y tomó ambas manos de Momo juntarlas con las suyas.

 **-Momo-chan, tengo un regalo para ti-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa gentil.

 **-¿Un regalo?-** , preguntó Momo intrigada y sorprendida.

 **-Sí, planeaba dártelo mientras comíamos el pastel que traje, pero quiero dártelo ahora Momo-chan-** , decía el peliverde mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta que por fin sacó una pequeña caja rectangular de color negro.

Él la mostró frente a Momo y la abrió mostrando que adentro tenía terciopelo rojo y en medio estaba un hermoso collar dorado con un precioso corazón rojo similar a un rubí.

 **-Izuku-kun-** , dijo Momo asombrada y sin palabras ante el hermoso collar que le estaba regalando su amado héroe.

Izuku sonrió satisfecho al ver la reacción de ella y tomó el collar mientras guardaba la caja. **-Fue muy complicado conseguirlo, la verdad vi muchos que te podrían quedar bien pero al ver este supe que se vería perfecto en ti-** , decía él con una cariñosa y cálida sonrisa mientras que se lo colocaba gentilmente a Momo.

 **-N-No debías-** , decía Momo con los ojos algo cristalizados y húmedos y tratando de controlar sus sentimientos, ya que se sentía en realidad feliz al recibir un regalo de Izuku.

 **-Es mi regalo de navidad para ti Momo-chan-** , dijo él colocando una mano sobre una mejilla de la pelinegra para acariciarla de forma sutil y cariñosa. **-Gracias por estar conmigo-** , agradeció Izuku acercándose para darle un hermoso y significativo beso en los labios a Momo que rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Izuku hasta que a los minutos se separaron.

Momo miraba con sumo cariño y alegría a su novio que la hacía realmente feliz solo por ser como él es, aun si no fuera ese collar estaba segura de que toda cosa le hubiera hecho igual de feliz, pues era un regalo de aquel chico de inmenso corazón puro que la había enamorado.

 **-Yo soy la que te agradece, Izuku-kun-** , dijo Momo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se limpiaba con un dedo una lagrimilla que amenazaba con salir. **-Es hermoso-** , agregó sujetando el corazón rojo que era lo más destacable del collar.

 **-Ahora más que lo tienes tu-** , dijo Izuku con una cálida sonrisa sin poder evitar sentirse dichoso de tener a Momo a su lado.

Momo le miró enternecida y luego sonrió divertida. **-Yo también tengo regalos para ti-** , dijo con alegría intrigando al peliverde.

 **-¿E-En serio?-** , preguntó él algo nervioso, ya que no esperaba recibir ningún regalo o algo por el estilo.

 **-Sí, entra y los verás-** , respondió Momo con una gran sonrisa viendo la puerta y ante eso Izuku algo dudoso la abrió y luego ambos se adentraron en su humilde morada, la cual tenía todas las luces apagadas.

Al caminar unos cuantos pasos las luces se prendieron repentinamente revelando a los invitados. Estaba la mayoría de sus compañeros de la clase A, también varios de la clase B junto con los tres grandes que habían sido invitados también a la fiesta. Todos vestían ropas casuales y varios llevaban gorros navideños mientras que otros llevaban astas de reno.

 **-¡Hey!-** , exclamó la mayoría con emoción y grandes sonrisas sorprendiendo mucho a Izuku.

 **-¡C-Chicos!, ¿Q-Qué sucede aquí?-** , preguntó Izuku sorprendido e incrédulo observando a todos los invitados para luego girarse a ver a su novia. **-¿No es que les habías avisado que la fiesta se canceló?-** , le preguntó intrigado y ella sonrió divertida.

 **-Todo eso fue una mentira para engañarte, Midoriya-** , dijo Iida con una sonrisa y arreglándose los lentes captando la atención de su amigo.

 **-¿Y por qué harían eso?-** , preguntó Izuku confundido y Uraraka dio unos pasos al frente.

 **-Porque Momo-chan tiene una sorpresa para ti-** , respondió Uraraka con alegría y juntando las palmas de sus manos.

Izuku se preguntaba de qué estaban hablando, pero unas voces familiares captaron su atención.

 **-Hace ya tiempo que no te veo, Izuku-** , decía una voz masculina con tranquilidad proveniente de una larga cabellera rubia que se hacía paso entre los invitados.

Izuku se quedó boquiabierto al ver al frente suyo a su mentor All Might que le sonreía mientras que a su lado estaba su madre.

 **-Hola Izuku, me alegro ver que mi pequeño héroe está bien-** , dijo Inko con una maternal y cariñosa sonrisa dirigida a su hijo.

 **-¡Mama, Toshinori-san!** -, exclamó Izuku alegre y con una gran sonrisa acercándose a sus padres para abrazarles siendo correspondido por ambos. **-¿Q-Qué hacen aquí?, ustedes dijeron que no podrían venir por inconvenientes con el clima-** , decía el peliverde mirándolos a ambos con intriga.

 **-Pues la joven Yaoyorozu mandó a un equipo a recogernos, es gracias a ella que estamos aquí-** , respondió Toshinori divertido viendo la expresión de incredulidad que se formó en el rostro de su hijo político.

 **-Tienes allí a una grandiosa novia Izuku, cuídala bien-** , le dijo Inko a su hijo y este se volteó a ver a Momo, la cual le sonreía cálidamente y se sonrojaba un poco por las palabras de la madre de su novio.

 **-Tengo la seguridad de que así lo hará-** , dijo el padre de momo con una pequeña sonrisa y vistiendo un elegante traje de gala mientras que a su lado estaba su esposa.

 **-Por supuesto que si cariño, después de todo Midoriya-kun es el héroe número uno-** , secundó la madre de Momo con serenidad y confiando completamente en el chico peliverde.

 **-Tch, no por mucho-** , gruñó Bakugou irritado y desviando la mirada con molestia ante el comentario de la señora Yaoyorozu.

 **-Jaja, ¡lo mismo sigues diciendo y aun estas en el segundo lugar!-** , comentó Kirishima divertido abrazando con un brazo el cuello de su amigo cenizo que frunció el ceño con molestia, provocando que varios de sus amigos rieran.

 **-Es cierto, al mayor descuido Todoroki-kun puede quitarte el puesto-** , dijo Mina divertida y el mencionado solo se mantuvo sereno sin importarle en realidad el asunto de los puestos.

 **-¡Cállense bastardos, váyanse a la mierda!-** , les gritó Bakugou con enojo y una vena palpitando en su frente, pero aun así nadie se vio intimidado y siguieron riéndose de él.

Luego Uraraka le sujeta la mano y le mira con severidad. **-No más insultos Katsuki-kun, de otra forma no comerás pastel-** , le dijo la castaña de forma dominante y algo intimidante, causando que Bakugou refunfuñe de mala gana para calmarse.

Izuku por su parte se alejó de sus padres y se acercó lentamente a Momo que tenía sus manos juntas al frente y estaba tenuemente sonrojada.

 **-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Momo a su novio con una linda sonrisa sintiéndose algo nerviosa por su respuesta. Él se mantuvo en silencio con su mirada ensombrecida hasta plantarse al frente de ella. **-¿Izuku-kun?-** , preguntó ella extrañada por el silencio de su novio mientras que todos los demás tenían su atención en ellos dos.

El peliverde pasó sus manos por la cintura de Momo para atraerla hacia él, causando que esta se pusiera nerviosa. **-¿Q-Qué haces en frente de todos?-** , preguntaba Momo con una sonrisa nerviosa y sonrojándose ante la vergüenza que sentía al ser observaba por el resto.

Izuku levantó la mirada para plantar sus grandes orbes verdes sobre Momo que se quedó cautivada y en silencio viéndole a la cara, perdiéndose en aquella cálida y profundamente cariñosa sonrisa que le dedicaba el peliverde que tenía como alma gemela.

 **-Muchas gracias Momo-chan, te amo con toda mi alma-** , le dijo Izuku con profundo amor en cada palabra para lentamente acercar su rostro al de su novia.

Momo por su parte sonrió de la misma forma sintiéndose muy conmovida por sus palabras. **-Yo igual Izuku-kun-** , respondió ella para también acercarse a él y ambos encontrarse en un romántico y emotivo beso en el cual ambos se transmitieron sus sentimientos.

Luego se separaron permaneciendo abrazados el uno del otro e Izuku se giró a ver a los invitados con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¡Feliz navidad a todos!-** , exclamó él con emoción y los demás en respuesta alzaron las manos con euforia para dar comienzo a la celebración.

Todos hablaban animadamente entre sí, algunos disfrutaban de los aperitivos que trajeron para compartir mientras que otros se centraban en pasar el rato conversando cerca del árbol de navidad. Kirishima, Mina, Kaminari y Jirou conversaban con Uraraka y Bakugou mientras que Todoroki parecía disfrutar de la conversación que mantenía con Yui.

Varios comían del pastel de cubierta de crema que había traído Izuku y de fondo se escuchaba una pequeña balada navideña mientras los padres de Momo se encontraban hablando con Inko y Toshinori, quizás sobre la relación tan arraigada que ambos jovenes tenían.

La pareja en cuestión se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás, ambos se habían quitado sus abrigos, guantes y bufandas. Momo se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de Izuku mientras le daba de comer de un trozo del pastel de chocolate que ella misma preparó.

 **-¿Y cómo está?-** , le preguntó Momo a su novio con una dulce sonrisa esperando que le haya gustado.

 **-Uh… no sé cómo describirlo-** , decía Izuku disfrutando del sabor del pastel. **-Es perfecto, es el pastel más delicioso que he probado en mi vida-** , respondió sonriendo ampliamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, cosa que hizo muy feliz a la pelinegra.

 **-Si es así denme un poco-** , dijo Mineta con un hilo de saliva mientras se acercaba a la pareja con intención de probar del pastel de Momo, pero esta alejó el trozo con una mirada seria clavaba en el chico.

 **-Ya quisieras, ustedes tienen su propio pastel, este es para Izuku-kun y para mí-** , dijo Momo con una mirada severa y fría que hizo que Mineta se rodeara de un aura deprimente mientras se retiraba para dejarlos en paz.

 **-¡Esto está delicioso!-** , exclamó Toru al probar el sabor del pastel traído por Izuku.

 **-¿Dónde la compraste, Deku-kun?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su mejor amigo mientras se acercaba a la pareja y varios ponían su atención en el chico.

Izuku sonrió nervioso y se comenzó a rascar la nuca. **-Etto… c-creo que les mentí-** , les dijo a todos y varios se mostraron confundidos.

 **-¿A qué te refieres, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Momo a su novio intrigada por lo dicho por él.

 **-L-Lo que sucede es que ese pastel lo hice yo en un curso de repostería ayer, y lo fui a buscar hoy para compartirlo con todos ustedes-** , respondió Izuku con una pura e inocente sonrisa, causando que varios sintieran sus niveles de azúcar elevarse y pequeñas estacas clavándose en sus corazones.

En eso Setsuna se acerca al oído de Momo con una sonrisa pícara. **-Oye Yaoyorozu, ¿no te molestaría regalármelo?-** , le preguntó a Momo queriendo apoderarse del jodidamente dulce y perfecto símbolo de la paz, cosa que causó que Momo se tensara.

 **-En ese caso yo también quiero tener a Midoriya para mí-** , dijo Yanagi levantando la mano también queriendo hacerse con el adorable y apuesto peliverde, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a varios más.

Después de eso Kendo, Ibara y Kinoko también levantaron la mano y Momo se puso de pie rápidamente teniendo cuidado con el trozo de pastel en su mano izquierda.

 **-¡Un momento ustedes!, ¡no se acerquen a él!, ¡es mío!-** , les reclamó Momo con el ceño fruncido y señalándoles llena de coraje protegiendo lo que es suyo y tomó rápidamente la mano de Izuku.

 **-¿M-Momo-chan?-** , preguntaba Izuku algo nervioso y viendo intrigado a su novia.

 **-Ven conmigo, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Momo a él con una expresión segura y seria para luego ella jalarlo a él para ambos subir por las escaleras dejando a todos los invitados abajo.

 **-Esos dos son de verdad el uno para el otro-** , comentó Inko divertida por la escena mientras que varios comenzaban a reírse por lo que acababa de suceder.

 **-La joven Yaoyorozu sabe cómo proteger al símbolo de la paz-** , secundó All Might con una sonrisa al ver la forma en la que Momo se mostró posesiva.

 **-Jaja, mi pequeña Momo no sabe entender unas bromas-** , comentó la madre momo con una mano sobre su boca ocultando una leve risilla al ver lo celosa que podía ser su hija.

 **-Es lo adecuado, de otra manera me quitarían a mi futuro yerno en un descuido-** , dijo el señor Yaoyorozu orgulloso de su hija, que como toda buena Yaoyorozu nunca dejaba que otros le arrebataran lo suyo.

* * *

 _ ***En el Balcón***_

Ambos subieron al segundo piso donde se metieron en su habitación y Momo trancó con seguro para llevar a Izuku al balcón que daba una hermosa e inigualable vista panorámica a la ciudad cubierta por nieve y alumbrada por los adornos navideños de las calles y locales, además de que el hermoso cielo nocturno estaba despejado y las estrellas decoraban el firmamento junto con la grande y espectacular luna.

 **-Ahora si estaremos solos sin nadie que nos moleste-** , dijo Momo respirando tranquila ahora que estaban en privado.

 **-P-Pero deberíamos estar con ellos Momo-chan, somos los anfitriones-** , decía Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa posando una mano sobre un hombro de su novia.

 **-No pasará nada con que no estemos un rato, no son niños además que nuestros padres están con ellos-** , respondió Momo con tranquilidad alejándose de la ventana para apoyarse sobre el muro del balcón con la mirada puesta en la ciudad.

 **-S-Supongo que tienes razón, aunque no me acostumbro a la idea de que Toshinori-san sea mi padre-** , dijo Izuku rascándose una mejilla también apoyándose en el balcón, causando que Momo sonriera divertida.

 **-Aun recuerdo como te hiperventilaste al saber que se casaría con tu madre, casi pensé que te estaba dando un infarto-** , dijo Momo mirando a Izuku mientras recordaba la "sorpresa" que le dieron ambos adultos cuando se graduaron de Yuuei, al final tuvieron que esperar una hora a que Izuku despertara luego de quedar inconsciente por la noticia.

 **-Momo-chan-** , dijo Izuku mirando con calidez a su novia.

 **-¿Si, Izuku-kun?-** , preguntó Momo con la misma expresión de cariño.

Izuku colocó una mano sobre la de Momo para acariciársela. **-De verdad te agradezco por estar conmigo este día, por aguantarme otra navidad-** , le dijo él a ella con dulzura.

 **-No tienes nada que agradecerme, soy yo la agradecida de que podamos estar juntos en momentos como este-** , respondió Momo con un tenue sonrojo y acercándose a Izuku mientras que él rodeaba su cintura con sus manos.

 **-¿Sabes cuál fue mi deseo navideño, Momo-chan?-** , preguntó Izuku con una sonrisa cariñosa recibiendo un gesto de negación de la pelinegra. **-Mi deseo fue que tuvieras una hermosa blanca navidad-** , confesó él y el corazón de Momo comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Ella apoyó sus manos y cabeza sobre el cálido y fuerte pecho de él para ocultar su cara. **-Eres un tonto-** , dijo Momo con una sonrisa y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. **-Tu deseo debe ser para ti mismo-** , agregó e Izuku se rascó una mejilla algo nervioso.

 **-L-Lo siento, eso es muy difícil para mí-** , dijo él sonriendo un poco sonrojado.

 **-Lo sé, y esa es una de las razones por las que te amo-** , contestó Momo con cariño y pegando su mejilla al torso de su amado sintiéndose profundamente atraída por ese lado tan amable y altruista de él. **-Yo no sé si mi deseo se cumplió-** , agregó ella intrigando al peliverde.

 **-¿Y cuál fue, Momo-chan?-** , preguntó Izuku mirando con cariño a Momo levantándole delicadamente el mentón para mirarla directamente a los ojos y perderse en sus cautivadores orbes negros.

 **-Mi deseo fue que te volvieras a enamorar de mí-** , respondió Momo con una hermosa sonrisa angelical y sus mejillas tenuemente coloradas, la luz de la luna se reflejó en sus ojos e hizo que su piel tomara cierto brillo cautivador. **-¿Se cumplió?-** , preguntó ella viéndose muy adorable y linda a ojos de Izuku, el cual sonrió ampliamente.

 **-Claro que sí, Momo-chan-** , respondió Izuku con completa honestidad y colocando una mano sobre la mejilla derecha de ella. **-Cada día que paso junto a ti me vuelvo a enamorar aún más-** , decía él con profundo amor acercando su frente a la de Momo. **-Te amo Momo-chan-** , declaró sintiéndose el chico más afortunado de todos los tiempos.

Los ojos de Momo se humedecieron y pequeñas lagrimas emotivas amenazaban con salir y ella cerró los ojos. **-Yo también te amo, Izuku-kun-** , respondió ella profundamente feliz y sintiéndose la chica más afortunada y dichosa de todas.

Ambos se separaron un poco para mirarse directamente a los ojos y con la luna como testigo ambos fundieron sus labios en un mágico beso en el cual ambos se aislaron completamente de la realidad.

No había nada en el mundo salvo ellos dos y el amor que se profesaban entre sí, Momo rodeaba el cuello de Izuku mientras que él abrazaba la cintura de ella profundizando aún más aquel hermoso beso de amor.

Desearían quedarse así para siempre, resultaba tan satisfactorio el sentir los labios del otro explorar los suyos. Sentían que cada segundo era eterno pero a la vez insuficiente para la cantidad de sentimientos que querían demostrarse, y por desgracia ambos poseían cuerpos humanos y por lo tanto anhelaban oxígeno para respirar, y al paso de un par de minutos se separaron de aquel beso.

El silencio era cómodo, reconfortante y hasta mágico con la luz del cielo nocturno sobre ambos mientras que suaves brisas bailaban por el aire ondulando los cabellos de ambos.

 **-Todavía no has probado el pastel que hice, ¿cierto, Momo-chan?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su novia con una cálida sonrisa.

 **-Umm, creo que no-** , dijo Momo sonriendo igual que él.

Luego el peliverde tomó de la mano a su novia y después entraron a su habitación en dirección a la salida.

 **-Pues será mejor que bajemos antes de que se lo acaben-** , le dijo Izuku a su hermosa Momo con una amplia sonrisa, causando que ella sonriera divertida y asintiera con la cabeza pensando que esta sin duda es la mejor navidad que haya tenido hasta la fecha, no podía esperar a las siguientes, con tal de que estuvieran juntos cada día seguramente serían los días más felices de su vida.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. De verdad quise publicar este One Shot con anterioridad pero por distintos inconvenientes no pude, pero me alegro de haberlo publicado antes de terminar el año, espero que les haya dado ataques de diabetes al leerlo jeje. De verdad tenía muchas ganas de un One Shot Izumo de navidad y espero que haya sido de su agrado, en concreto esta historia sucede antes de "Cicatrices".

De verdad espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así por favor comenten en los Reviews. Este es el último One-Shot del año 2018 y sin más espero contar con ustedes el siguiente año… Sayonara y feliz año nuevo.


End file.
